Beilschmidt Familie
by deelfire
Summary: AU. Ludwig ialah Don Beilschmidt Familie. Dia menggantikan kakaknya yang dipandang tak pantas menjadi Don karena kerap menempatkan banyak hal di atas kepentingan Keluarga. Dan dalam kepemimpinannya, Ludwig gelap mata. Hingga ucapan Don Vargas membangunkannya. Tapi sudah terlambtakah dia? Brotherly fic. All hail for germanbros!


**title :** Beilschmidt Familie

 **fandom :** hetalia

 **language :** Bahasa Indonesia

 **disclaim :** all rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya for creating the awesome German brothers. However, this fanfic is mine and no money is made with this.

 **rate :** T

.

.

.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan datang kemari, _bruder_ ," di balik meja besar, seorang lelaki pirang menghela napas meski jemarinya tetap konstan membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas perkamen. Bilah biru di balik kokoh bingkai kacamata itu tak sedikit pun naik tuk mengamati siapa yang datang, alih-alih tetap berkutat pada apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Decakan mengalun dari sosok di ambang pintu. Tanpa peduli menutup _ek_ yang masih terbuka dia melangkah maju. Boot hitam yang dia kenakan menghentak lantai cukup keras, tunjukkan dia datang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja. Ah. Gurat di wajah putih itu saja sudah memberikan indikasi yang ada. Kerutan di balik rema perak pun menguatkan deduksi seperti apa emosi lelaki 27 tahun ini.

Tidak dengan baik-baik, gebrakan meja dilakukan si pemuda albino. Bilah merah pudar—ataukah itu ungu?—di balik bulu mata perak menyipit, menajam. "Lud. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, kan?" Di balik gigi yang bergemeretak, desis terbentuk dalam tanya.

Helaan napas dibuang lelaki di balik meja. Setelah meletakkan penanya di dalam ceruk, dia mendongak. Biru bertumbuk dengan merah. Dua netra berdansa mencari dominasi.

" _Bruder_ , aku kira ini wilayahku untuk menentukan apa yang harus aku lakukan," dengan tangan tertangkup dan dagu beristirahat pada dua ibu jari yang saling bersilang di udara, lelaki pertama berkata. Tampak jelas dia tak ingin mengalah pada pemuda lain di hadapannya, kendati fakta jika sosok itu ialah kakak kandungnya.

Dan buah ucapan lelaki kekar itu? Sang kakak menggebrak mejanya, lagi, kini dengan cukup kuat. Api amarah makin menyala dalam merah. Urat menyembul pada pelipis. Dan wajah? Mimik di sana menggelap.

Ah. Gilbert Beilschmidt tertelan murka.

" **Kau. Tahu. Kau. Hanya. Akan. Menyulut. Perang. Ludwig.** " Penekanan diucapkan per kata yang meluncur dari bibir pipih si sulung. Napasnya berat. "Kau mengusik kuasa Italia—ok kau berteman dengan adik Don Vargas, Feli, meski sang Don, Romano membencimu—aku tak apa. Kau ikut campur tangan di kancah peryakuzaan Jepang, lagi, aku membiarkanmu mengingat Kiku sahabatmu. Tapi kini apa? Kau mau mengembangkan sayapmu di Amerika, menjajah Negara itu sembari menyusupkan dagang pada Russia? Kau minta mati, hah?! Kamu minta Russia dan Amerika menggilasmu?!" sembur sang sulung keras, seiring gebrakan dia buat. Lagi, lagi.

" _Bruder_ , aku Don-nya." Tenang, sembari menarik senyum manis yang ketara sekali mencela penyandang nama Ludwig membalas ucapan memburu sang kakak. Membuat napas lelaki kelahiran 18 Januari itu tercekat amarahnya yang makin membeludak.

"Ingatkan aku mengapa _kau_ yang menjadi Don kini dan bukan _aku_."

"Karena kau albino. Karena tubuhmu tak sekuat aku. Karena aku lebih hebat?"

Tawa meluncur dari bibir sang sulung begitu mendengar ucapan santai adiknya. Tawa histeris yang menghina. " _Let's do it then, one on one. Bare hands. You and me!_ " tantang Gilbert dengan kepala mendongak, satu tangan berkacak pinggang selagi bilah merah menyalang, berikan adiknya pandang merendahkan. "Kau baru terjun di _dunia ini_ 5 tahun yang lalu. Kau terlambat 5 tahun dari aku. Dan ingatkan aku siapa yang mengajarimu bertarung, Ludwig."

" _Großer_ _Bruder_ , kau yakin dirimu _cukup sehat_ untuk melawanku? Lupakah dirimu _siapa_ yang _collapse_ setelah penaklukan Hlučín?"

Gilbert terdiam. Dia masih di posisinya, melihat Ludwig yang mengurai tautan tangan dan bersendekap dari atas. Wajahnya masih keras. Rahang kokoh itu belum rileks, bahu bidang—meski tak sebidang adiknya yang 4 tahun lebih muda—masih tegang.

Dan Ludwig yang menengadah, mendapati kakaknya masih dalam posisi siaga, kembali menghela napas. Kakaknya memang keras kepala. Sekeras dia dalam hal mempertahankan _aku-benar_. Tapi Ludwig tak ingin hal ini berlarut lebih dari ini. Pertengkaran dua bersaudara berdarah Jerman ini memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipungkiri. Hanya saja…

Nah. Cukup. Ada banyak yang bisa Ludwig lakukan ketimbang bersiteru dengan kakaknya. Toh apa pun yang sang sulung ucapkan, tak akan merubah keputusannya untuk mengembangkan sayap di Amerika dan Rusia.

"Itu alasan utama mengapa pendukung kita memintaku menggantikanmu menjadi Don, kau ingat? Gilbert, kau kuat. Aku mengakuinya. Kalau kau serius, Yakuza bisa kau rangkul tanpa perkelahian. Tapi _Bruder_ , kau terlalu rapuh dan terlalu baik. Apalagi bagimu banyak hal yang kau prioritaskan di atas _Keluarga_ ," lanjut si bungsu yang kini kembali menautkan pandangnya pada merah calang. Tampak dia tak ingin menyerah. Dari pandang dia bahkan sampaikan pesan tersirat: _enyahlah_ Bruder.

Gilbert bukan Gilbert kalau dia mengalah. Dan sesuai ekspektasi Ludwig kakaknya masih keras kepala memandangnya penuh kearogananan. Ludwig menjadi Ludwig membiarkan hal ini. Hanya ketika menit ke sepuluh berlalu dan mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, bibir pemuda pirang bergerak. "Aku sibuk. Kau bisa duduk dan kita lanjutkan lagi, atau keluar dari ruangan ini. Karena jujur Don bukan orang yang _menganggur_."

Sakit. Sungguh. Ucapan penuh penekanan di kata terakhir Ludwig sarangkan pasak tak tampak di ulu hati si perak. Tapi tentu si sulung tak menunjukkan jika kalimat yang terlontar itu begitu mempengaruhinya.

Hei, lupa Gilbert lebih lama berenang di dunia hitam ini ketimbang adiknya?

Gilbert menguasai sejuta cara untuk memasang façade, kau tahu? Dia jenius dalam mengelabuhi meski perangainya blak-blakan. Dia merasakan darah imaginer mengalir di luka tak kasat mata yang dibuat adiknya, namun wajahnya masih sama. Keras. Tak mau mengalah.

Namun jujur dia ingin meninju si kecilnya yang telah tumbuh dan menjadi kurang ajar ini. Demi Tuhan, siapa yang mengajari Ludwig arogan begini? Gilbert dulu tak menganggur, duh. Dia ialah orang yang aktif, hiperaktif bahkan. Dia tak bisa diam. Kawannya banyak dari segala belahan dunia. Dan sungguh, sampai 2 tahun yang lalu, dialah yang duduk di tempat Ludwig duduk kini selepas ayahnya meninggal.

Tapi benar. Gilbert tahu Ludwig benar. Gilbert terlalu baik. Itu terbukti pada pertarungan yang mengorbankan ayahnya di pertarungan antara mafia, Jerman-Perancis yang bertempat pada perbatasan Alsace. Dia yang naik menggantikan ayahnya tak ingin balas dendam pada Mafia Perancis. Dia tak memperjuangkan harga diri yang terinjak.

 _Well_ , itu yang dilihat Ludwig. Dari sudut prespektif si bungsu tentu saja.

Ludwig tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalau kau terjengkang esok, jangan katakan aku tak memperingatkanmu, Ludwig," ialah apa yang Gilbert putuskan untuk dia lontarkan sebelum dia balik badan dan menjauh meninggalkan si bungsu yang hanya menaikkan satu alis sebagai tanggapan. Cepat, sang sulung menyeberangi kantor adiknya, lalu membanting ek yang menjeblak dengan keras. Tunjukkan dia masih emosi. Sangat emosi.

Tak lama setelah Gilbert menghilang, kentokan terdengar di daun pintu.

"Masuk," perintah Ludwig tanpa mengangkat kepala dan sibuk dengan lembaran sejibun di hadapannya.

"Kakakmu itu… masih tak tahu diuntung rupanya," gumam orang yang baru saja masuk. Dari suara tampak dia telah berumur. Langkahnya sedikit diseret. Ludwig langsung tahu siapa yang baru saja masuk. Penasihatnya.

"Biarkan saja."

"Kau harus mengenyahkannya, kau tahu? Gilbert pintar. Jika dia tak suka, dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menggagalkan rencanamu menaklukkan semua mafia dalam sayap Beilschmidt."

Ludwig mendongak mendengar kalimat ini. Dia pandang lelaki tambun bercodet di hadapannya, sebelum menunduk lagi dan fokus kepada tumpukan lembar kerja.

"Gilbert akan mati dengan sendirinya. Dia albino berpenyakit."

Tawa tererupsi dari bibir lelaki paruh baya itu. Langkah terseret terdengar sebelum suara sofa empuk diduduki mengudara. Sementara Ludwig masih terus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tak akan menangis ketika kakakmu mati, kan?" seringai terbentuk di wajah bercodet. Ludwig tahu. Dia sudah dilatih oleh Gilbert mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat hanya gunakan pendengaran. Cengkok suara bisa berbeda jika kurva bibir berganti.

"Aku lelaki Jerman," jawab Ludwig ketus, menyiratkan pesan tersembunyi lelaki tak akan menangis. Yang ironinya, juga merupakan ajaran Gilbert bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

OoOoO

Malas-malasan adalah apa yang paling Gilbert sukai. Dia gemar sekali _gelimbungan_ di atas sofa sembari mendengarkan lagu keras dari Ipod. Hari ini, dia pun begitu. Sembari sesekali bersenandung dan me _noel_ burung kenari kuning favoritnya, dia menghabiskan hari.

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu semenjak kedatangan Gilbert ke tempat adiknya. Tapi dia gagal menyadarkan si kecilnya—yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih _bongsor_ dan besar darinya—hingga di sinilah dia sekarang. Berdiam diri pada sebuah Apertemen di jantung Berlin.

"GIL! KAU JANGAN DIAM SAJA DUH!" ini suara teman masa kecil Gilbert, dan dari jauhnya suara, Gilbert tahu wanita bersurai coklat itu sedang berada di dapur.

"G-I-L-B-E-R-T!" kini seruan semakin kencang, memekik. Gilbert mendengarnya, namun dia pura-pura menuli. Yang ada, dia justru menarik selimut yang dia seret dari kamar ke sofa dan mengerukupkan benda berwarna putih-hitam bercorak elang itu ke wajahnya.

Detik berikutnya? Suara ribut menggaung di dinding-dinding apartemen bertingkat Gilbert. Si wanita naik tangga sembari memukul-pukul besi yang dia bawa. Ah. Bukan. Itu wajan.

Setelah sampai di bundalan selimut yang tak lain ialah Gilbert dalam penyamaran tidur, wanita ayu itu membuang sang kain dan segera meraih telinga kawannya. "AWWW!" seru si empunya telinga kesakitan. Tapi rupanya dia diabaikan. Hingga akhirnya pilinan telinga dilepaskan ketika kedua orang itu sudah sampai di bawah, di depan meja makan.

"Dasar mak lampir yang sangat tidak _awessome_. Sakit tahu Liz!" protes terlepas dari bibir Gilbert. Dia usap-usap telinganya yang telah memerah selagi matanya lemparkan kesengitan pada wanita ayu di sana.

"Aku sudah memasakkanmu _currywurst_. Segera dimakan lalu minum obat," balas si wanita bernama Elizaveta selagi melepaskan apron yang memeluk. Dia melemparkan tatapan membunuh kala melihat teman perang-perangannya masa kecil belum juga beranjak makan. Dan bibir berpoles gincu tipis itu merekah saat Gilbert berjingkat segera memakan hidangan yang disajikan.

"Kau pulang sekarang?" mulut Gilbert penuh, hanya saja melihat Elizaveta menyisir rambutnya di ruang keluarga membuat tanya ini meluncur.

"Roderich belum aku siapkan makan malam. Aku harus memasak. Tahulah kau aku ibu-ibu rempong," balas ala kadarnya si wanita yang tengah memasak pita berbentuk bunga di puncak kepala.

"Heee…" tanggapan Gilbert yang kembali fokus pada makanannya.

Elizaveta dan Gilbert saling kenal sejak usia 5 tahun. Kala itu ayahnya sedang mengajak Gilbert ke Hungaria dan anak kecil penuh keingin tahuan itu memasuki hutan lebat dengan dalih mencari rusa yang akhirnya mempertemukan kedua insan. Okay, siapa yang tahu hutan ini hutan _property_ pribadi keluarga Hedervary? Gilbert kecil tak tahu menahu tentang ini.

Dan berawal dari itu, berlanjut hingga menyelamatkan Elizaveta dari pernikahan paksa oleh keluarganya, berakhir dengan melihat wanita yang dia selamatkan mati-matian itu justru menikah dengan saudara sepupunya, merupakan hubungan dua sejoli ini. Katakan persahabatan Elizaveta-Gilbert dipisahkan oleh batas Negara, pernah renggang karena Gilbert merasa wanita ini tak bisa memilih suami, tapi mereka selalu ada di saat yang lain membutuhkan.

Contohnya sekarang.

"Gil. Kau semakin kurus," gumam wanita berbalut jeans dan kaos hijau toska itu tiba-tiba, membuat putra pertama Beilschmidt terlonjak. Lelaki perak itu terbatuk, kuat.

" _Thanks_ atas pujiannya, diet luar biasaku berhasil~" merekahkan cengiran kurang ajar, Gilbert menjawab sahabatnya. Netra merah berkilat jenaka. Bibir menyeringai nakal. Elizaveta memutar mata kesal melihat tingkah kawannya ini. "Aku rugi mengkhawatirkanmu," dengusnya seraya bergerak ke sudut ruang makan, mengambil tas dan merogoh benda berumbai itu untuk menarik sebuah ponsel.

"Aku yang luar biasa ini tak minta dikhawatirkan kau tahu~"

"Ya, ya, ya. Makan tiga kali sehari, minum obat tiap hari, okay?" selagi jemari bergerak cepat di layar sentuh, ceramah tanpa sadar meluncur. Kebiasaan sejak kecil. Elizaveta merupakan sosok sejawat yang selalu berikan kultum ala ibu-ibu muda menggantikan Ibunda Gilbert yang meninggal karena sakit di usia ke 8 si perak.

"Yosha _Mutty_!" jawab Gilbert dengan raut yang masih sama. Ceria namun minta digampar. Membuat wanita penyandang marga Edelstein itu mendengus sebelum bergerak menuju pintu.

Di ambang pintu, wanita itu diam. Dia melihat barisan foto yang terletak di atas lemari. Bilah indah biru kehijauan melembut. Fokus tertambat pada dua sosok lelaki saling berangkulan dengan masing-masing tangan menggenggam beer. Wajah kedua lelaki yang tak lain ialah Gilbert dan Ludwig begitu cerah, ceria. Senyum tulus terplester di wajah serius lelaki termuda, sementara si perak tampak terbahak dan larut dalam tawa.

Foto ini diambil sebelum penyerangan Beilschmidt pada Alsace. Benteng kedua milik Mafia penguasa Perancis: Bonnefoy. Sebelum kebahagiaan terengut paksa. Sebelum cita-cita kedua putra Beilschmidt terhempas.

Pelan netra itu bergulir memindah pusat pandang. Kini Elizaveta memandang foto lain dimana ada tiga sosok saling pasang pouse menjijikkan dengan wajah teler berat. Elizaveta tahu dan kenal siapa mereka, sahabat Gilbert yang lainーBTT. Tiga orang itu, termasuk Gilbert, merupakan sosok-sosok yang terkenal di dalam kampus. Mereka konyol. Nakal. Kendati bahasa ibu ketiganya berbeda, namun mereka solid.

Solid sebelum semua rahasia terkuak.

Sebelum rupanya seseorang menempatkan _Keluarga_ di atas pertemanan.

"Gil. Kau dan Francis… apa kabar?" tanya Elizaveta lirih. Bilah biru kehijauan yang awalnya cerah meredup. Jika Ludwig tak tahu apa alasan Gilbert tak mau membalaskan dendam akan kematian Ayahnya, maka Elizaveta tahu.

"Emmm… baik-baik saja?" ujar Gilbert tak yakin setelah terdiam sekian menit. Elizaveta mendengus mendengar hal ini. "Hei! Aku serius! Tahun baru kemarin aku dapat ucapan 'Happy new year' dari dia!" seru si perak yang merasakan teman masa kecilnya itu tak percaya akan jawabannya.

"Dan kau membalas?" Elizaveta menoleh. Dia memandang Gilbert meski hanya punggung yang tertangkap netranya. Dia tak bisa melihat seperti apa raut muka Gilbert kini.

Namun sedikit banyak, menjadi teman sejak kecil dia, mengerti akan apa reaksi kawannya itu.

"Gilbert ini sudah—"

"Liz, aku kehilangan Ayah di insiden itu," tukas si perak cepat, memutus apa pun yang ingin dilontarkan wanita di belakangnya. "Dan alasan Beilschmidt kalah itu karena _aku_ , tak bisa dipungkiri. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi inti." Telapak terangkat. Gilbert menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tampak dari celah, pemuda ini menggigit bibirnya kuat. Berusaha meredam kecamuk emosi yang mengarak di dada. Sakit hati di sana, keterkhianatan, ketak percayaan, benci… semua bergumul menjadi satu.

"Francis berusaha meminta maaf padamu… Dia selalu mengirimimu banyak hal, kau tahu?"

"Lalu?"

Elizaveta terdiam. Gilbert terdiam. Francis memanglah topic sensitif untuk dimunculkan. Namun wanita ini tahu, alasan Gilbert _collapse_ , karena tak lain dan tak bukan adalah beban yang otaknya berikan pada dirinya sendiri. Ok, memang orang albino tak sekuat mereka yang tidak. Namun di permasalahan ini… beban mental Gilbertlah sumber petaka.

—alasan mengapa Gilbert tak mau balas dendam. Alasan mengapa Gilbert menghindari peperangan. Alasan mengapa lelaki ini tak bisa melihat teman-temannya, Keluarganya mati di persiteruan Hlučín.

"Francis bersalah padamu. Dia menipumu. Dia mendekatimu karena tahu _siapa_ kamu. Tapi dia ingin meminta maaf. Dia ingin dimaafkan karena dia tahu… dia menghargai persahabatan kalian!" Elizaveta berusaha menasihati. Bilahnya berkabut kini. Bayangan masa lalu… saat-saat Gilbert-Francis-Antonio mengacau di seluruh penjuru kampus, tertawa terbahak dan bersenang-senang terbayang.

Jujur, Elizaveta menginginkan saat-saat itu terulang lagi.

Saat-saat indah…

Sebelum insiden 5 tahun lalu terjadi…

"Lalu?" tanya Gilbert lirih, membalas lontaran kata yang terlepas dari bibir Elizaveta.

"Maafkanlah Francis, Gilbert. Kalian sudah dewasa. Saling memaafkan adalah kunci kebahagiaan," bisik Elizaveta lirih, sembari memanjatkan doa agar Gilbert mengerti.

Respon si perak? Dia tertawa. Sembari berdiri dari posisinya, bahak keras meluncur dari bibirnya. namun semua diakhiri dengan kursi ditendang kuat ke arah Elizaveta berdiri, menghantam dinding dan patah. Bilah wanita itu membulat. Jantungnya berpacu.

Kalau saja dia tak menunduk tepat pada waktunya… kalau saja dia…

"Apa dengan memaafkan Francis Ayahku… Sam, Johann, dan yang lain akan hidup lagi? Apa dengan begitu Ludwig tidak jadi putus sekolah dan aku bisa menjadi dokter? Rasionallah Liz! Tak ada yang bisa diraih dengan memaafkan," ujar Gilbert sembari berikan tatapan _itu_ pada Elizaveta, sembari rekahkan senyuman _itu_ pada Elizaveta—tatap dan senyum orang yang telah terpuruk.

Berikutnya, tanpa menghabiskan wrust yang telah dimasak, Gilbert bergerak ke atas. Kaki dia hentakkan dan ketika memasuki kamar, pintu dengan kuat dia banting.

Elizaveta hanya bisa terduduk dengan air mata menganak sungai.

Kapan…

Kapan semua ini selesai?

OoOoO

Erangan lelah Ludwig lepaskan begitu punggungnya yang capai mencium empuknya sofa. Pangkal hidung dia pijit. Kepala pirang itu begitu pening saat ini. Dia ingin menjerit, mengamuk karena semua tak seperti yang dia harapkan. Semua tak seperti yang dia perkirakan. Ah, sial, mengapa dia terlalu merendahkan kemampuan Amerika dan Rusia?

Helaan napas dibuang Ludwig. Satu peyesalan berkelibat di benaknya: kenapa dia tidak mengindahkan anjuran, peringatan kakaknya? Kalau saja 7 bulan yang lalu dia tak gelap mata pada ambisi semu, dia tak akan seperti ini.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang kakaknya…

Ludwig berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menuju lemari tempat deretan foto berjajar. Sebuah foto dia ambil, foto terakhir yang dipotret oleh sahabat kakaknya sebelum neraka ini berawal. Lama dia pandangi wajah terbahak si sulung. Ah. Betapa dia merindukan keceriaan ini. Dia tak yakin kapan terakhir dia melihat Gilbert selepas ini. Yang dia tahu, semenjak menjadi Don, kakaknya berubah.

Ok, senyuman masih merekah di bibir itu. Tawa _kesesese~_ ciri khas Gilbert masih sering terlontar. Kejahilan juga kerap dilakukan. Namun menjadi adik yang selalu mengamati Ludwig tahu satu hal. Tawa itu, senyum itu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang meraih mata merah si sulung. Atau aliasnya, semua hanyalah façade.

Dan itu alasan Ludwig menyanggupi mereka tuk menjadi Don.

Sungguh Ludwig berharap kakaknya kan kembali seperti sedia kala, dengan dia mengemban separuh beban si sulung. Tapi rupanya tidak. Dan Ludwig tak menyadari ini. Dirinya yang saat itu 21 tahun tergiur akan apa yang diberikan oleh posisinya: Kuasa, Kekayaan, Martabat. Dia terlalu terobsesi hal yang masih awam ini dan termabukkan surga dunia.

Ironi, baru setelah dia terseok dia ingat kembali pada kakaknya tercinta.

Siapa yang menyangkan Don Vargas akan begitu murka akan keputusannya menaklukkan Amerika dan Russia? Dia masih ingat perkataan Don muda itu padanya. Dengan bilah yang seolah merendahkan, pemilik nama Romano itu berkata ringan, _"Kalau kau mau mati melawan mereka, matilah sendiri. Jangan ajak aku dan adikku. Mulai detik ini Italia memutuskan kontrak apapun itu dengan_ Famiglia _mu."_ Ludwig bagai disiram air dingin begitu mendengar kalimat sarat akan makna namun tertutara penuh keeleganan dan tanpa ketergesaan. Autorisasi kentara pula di sana. Tersirat jelas, sang _Capo di tutt'i capi_ itu ingin mengutarakan apa yang dia lakukan terlalu tergesa dan Italia tak akan bertekuk lutut pada Jerman.

Haha. Apa yang dia harapkan dari Don-nya para Don, huh? Kuasa yang dimiliki lelaki ramping bersurai coklat itu begitu besar. Dan membantahnya? Sama saja mencari mati.

Dan jujur ada satu hal yang mengusik Ludwig semenjak pertemuan itu. Ucapan dibubuhi seringai aku-tahu-segalanya sang Don membuat sel kelabu pemuda Jerman berputar beberapa kali lipat. Apa maksud kalimat: _"Aku rasa Gil tak akan melakukan kebodohan yang kau lakukan Ludwig._ Fuck _lah ya._ Potato bastard _seperti Gil lebih terkendali daripada dirimu. Dan kau tahu? Yang lebih memikirkan keberlangsungan Keluargamu dan keluargamu itu Gil. Bukan kamu. Antonio menceritakan sesuatu padaku, hal yang tak kau tahu. Rahasia memburuknya kesehatan kakakmu."_?

Sudah sedari dulu Ludwig mengerti jika Antonio, sahabat kakaknya, merupakan kakak sepupu Romano. Tapi sungguh. Apa yang Ludwig tidak tahu dari kakak semata wayangnya? Tak ada, kan? Begini-begini Ludwig merupakan orang yang perhatian. Tiada satu pun rahasia antara dia dan Gilbert.

… benarkah?

Kembali ke meja kerja, Ludwig meraih gagang telepon. Dia tekan tombol di sana dan dengan sabar dia mendengarkan nada sambung yang mengalun.

" _Hallo,_ "sapa suara ogah-ogahan di seberang sana. Sayup-sayup terdengar pula suara _psiu-psiu_. Ah. Ludwig tahu kakaknya sedang bermain game.

" _Hallo?"_ lagi suara yang sama menyapa. Ludwig masih diam. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasukkan baritone yang telah lama tak dia dengar dalam-dalam. Sungguh. Dia merindukan kakaknya.

" _Ludwig, kalau kau tak segera berkata, kakakmu yang_ awesome _ini akan menutup teleponnya. Kau menggangguku bermain game."_

Kikih meluncur dari bibir si bungsu mendengar penjelasan kakaknya. "Darimana kau tahu ini aku, Bruder?"

" _Oh_ Gott _, haruskah kau bertanya? Kau menelpon ponselku, duh. Nomormu terpampang jelas."_

Kerjapan terbentuk di wajah serius Ludwig. Detik berikutnya dia tergelak meski tawanya tak begitu keras. _Well, well,_ tentu saja… bagaimana dia bisa lupa hal sesimpel ini?

" _Hm? Moodmu sepertinya sedang bagus. Ada apa? Butuh kakakmu yang luar biasa ini?"_

Suara kemeresak dan busa melesak yang merasuk gendang Ludwig mengulas sebuah senyum sayang di wajah kokoh pemuda Jerman itu. Membayangkan kakaknya bersantai di atas tempat tidur menentramkan hatinya. Jika memang… Jika memang keputusannya salah dan masa depannya adalah kematian, setidaknya dia tahu kakaknya akan baik-baik saja. Akan selamat.

"… _kau bukan mau bilang selamat tinggal, kan?"_

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir sang albino di ujung sana membuat napas Ludwig tercekat. Biru elektrik membola. Jantung berdebar, memukul rusuk kuat. Kenapa… kenapa Gilbert tiba-tiba…

Helaan napas meluncur dari hidung Gilbert, Ludwig bisa mendengarnya. Kemudian geresak kain mengikuti. Sepertinya Gilbert duduk dari posisi rebahan yang semula dia lakukan.

" _Besok kau akan menyerang siapa? Russia? Amerika?"_

Masih dalam bilahnya yang membeliak, rahang Ludwig kini menganga. Dia tak percaya. Serius. Dia sungguh tak percaya kakaknya bisa menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan sangat tepat. Seolah… seolah sang kakak mengerti ini akan terjadi. Seolah… semua ini berjalan sesuai prediksi.

"Russia, bruder." Ludwig tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin mengumpat, sungguh. Demi apa dia menjawab?

" _Romano mundur? Alferd menyerang Kiku?"_

Gigi taring melesak di bibir. Ludwig memejamkan matanya atas pertanyaan kakaknya yang lagi-lagi tepat. Alferd ialah _Godfather_ di Amerika sana. Sementara Kiku merupakan kawannya, putra _Oyabun_ penguasa Jepang. Dan ya, benar, minggu kemarin terjadi pertumpahan darah di Hawaii antara Yakuza-Mafia Amerika. Naas, Yakuza kalah. Rupa-rupanya sang _Godfather_ tak hanya sendiri.

"... _rupanya benar._ Scheisse _! Semua ini sesuai ketakutanku."_

Rasa bersalah menggerogoti jiwa Ludwig. Kenapa pula dia tak mempercayai kakaknya? Apa yang membuat dia lebih percaya penasihatnya yang tua dan bongkotan ketimbang Gilbert? Dia paling tahu Gilbert Tuhan… dia paling tahu sepintar apa kakaknya itu… tapi apa? Dulu dia berpikir Gilbert lebih baik mati? Kenapa bisa dia berpikir begitu sementara kakaknya begitu memperhatikannya! Mengapa pesona kemelut dunia menggilakannya begitu dalam?

Dan mengapa…

Dia tak bisa menggagalkan benang-benang yang telah dia rajut, takdir yang dia ukir sendiri?

Mengapa perang… perbutan kuasa harus ada?

Mengapa?

" _Ludwig. Apa kataku tentang lelaki Jerman dan menangis?"_

Pertanyaan ini menampar Ludwig. Dia sendiri tak menyadari adanya air yang mengalir dari bilah biru yang lelah. Namun lagi, tanpa harus berdiri dan melihat, Gilbert tahu. Dia bisa membaca Ludwig seperti buku!

"A-aku tidak," protes Ludwig berusaha menutupi kenyataan dia menangis. Namun ayal, air mata itu kian lama kian deras. Memang ya, orang akan mengetahui seberapa berharga seseorang dalam kehidupan kala dia kehilangannya atau akan kehilangan. Di kasus Ludwig, ini yang terakhir.

" _Ssshhh… Luddy_ _. Ssssshh... Kakakmu yang awesome ini akan melakukan sesuatu_ _. Tenang saja. Ssssshhh…"_

Anehnya, kendati Gilbert tak ada di hadapan Ludwig kini, suara Gilbert membuat otak Ludwig membayangkan keberadaan tangan besar yang mengusap puncak kepalanya, menenangkannya. Gilbert selalu melakukan ini saat dia kecil. Ketika dia terjatuh, ketika dia ditindas… Gilbert selalu ada dan selalu menenangkannya.

Malam itu, selepas rapat penat strategi penyerangan akan Russia… di ruangannya dan hanya berbekal sambungan telepon… dua bersaudara menyambung benang merah yang pernah putus. Dua bersaudara saling ada hingga kegelapan menelan.

OoOoO

Mobil yang membawa Ludwig bagai kesetanan berlari cepat. Sang sopir menggerakkan setirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menghindari mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang sementara Ludwig menyembulkan pinggang ke atasnya dari kaca belakang dan memberondongkan _machine gun_ di tangan. Lelaki pirang itu kini tengah dalam pengejaran. Puluhan atau bahkan ratusan mobil, motor dan ah. Kini heli pun mengikuti, mengejar.

Rutukan Ludwig umpatkan. Dia tak akan mengira hal terburuk dengan persentasi kematiannya tinggi terjadi. Dan dia ingin membunuh penasihatnya dalam kematian abadi sekali lagi, sungguh. Gara-gara orang itu semua menjadi runyam.

Rencana yang dia susun apik harus dibuang.

Semua berawal dari 5 jam silam.

Berawal di _Cathedral_ _Königsberg_ yang terletak pada Kaliningrad di bawah pelukan rembulan temaram.

Ludwig sudah memperikarakannya sejak awal. Dia telah membaca gerakan pimpinan tertinggi penguasa Kaliningrad. Ludwig menyamar menjadi salah satu jemaat kala itu. Dia berdoa dan membaur di antara kepadatan. Anak buah Ludwig tersebar sementara dia, pelan-pelan tapi pasti mendekati target.

Mungkin ini ialah rencana si tua sialan itu, mungkin dia dari awal ingin menyingkirkan Ludwig dan mengambil alih Beilschmidt Familie. Karena ketika Ludwig berada di dekat sang Don, sebuah timah panas dilepaskan si tua gendut itu dari atas dan _BANG!_ Lubanglah pelipis orang itu.

Keributan masal terjadi. Yang berdoa semua berdiri, berlari tunggang langgang seiring melodi deru peluru mengiringi. Ludwig ada di sana. Pengawal pribadi sang Don, sosok tinggi besar berbilah ungu melihatnya dan langsung mengenalinya.

Dimulailah kejar-kejaran dan baku hantam.

Ludwig berlari tunggang langgang dengan sederet orang mengikuti. Hujan peluru diberikan pihak sana. Sang putra terakhir hanya bisa meliak-liuk menghindar. Terkadang serangan dadakan diberikan. Sigap, dengan teknik bela diri yang telah Gilbert gembleng padanya, dia bertahan.

Hingga akhirnya di sudut buntu, pada salah satu menara tinggi dengan hanya jendela besar luar biasa sebagai pintu bumi, Ludwig tersudut. Dia kala itu mengacungkan pisau lengkung sebagai pertahanan.

"Menyerahlah, kau tak akan bisa bergerak lagi," si _bodyguard_ bersyal yang memergoki Ludwig berkata. Senyuman cerah bak bunga matahari merekah di wajah kokoh itu, sangat kontras sekali dengan tangannya yang memainkan pipa panjang lengkung sebagai senjata.

Menyerah? Tentu Ludwig tak mau. Siapa dia berani menyuruh Ludwig bertekuk lutut?

"Aaah~ api penuh determinasi tak mau mengalah itu… sangat mirip dengan Gilbert," ujar orang itu lagi, membuat Ludwig terpaku. Alis tertaut. Pandang kalukasi dia lemparkan. "Oh! Wajah itu… kau tak tahu, huh? Aku dan Gilbert _berteman_. Saking kita dekatnya, aku sampai ingin meremukkan si _kelinci salju_ itu. Namaku Ivan. Sekarang… menyerahlah, да?"

Tepat saat kata terakhir aksen Russia yang berarti 'ya' terucap, belati Ludwig lemparkan ke arah lelaki itu. Cepat, dia bergerak ke orang terdekat, meraih leher sosok itu lalu memiting. Senapan dia ambil dari hostler di balik jas yang dia kenang. Berikutnya moncong dia tempelkan pada pelipis.

Ludwig mengancam kan membunuh orang di tangannya atau mereka minggir, membiarkan Ludwig pergi.

Jawaban? Pipa berat terayun. Ludwig merunduk tepat sedetik sebelum longsong besi itu melintas. Dia selamat. Namun tidak pada sosok yang seharusnya dia sandera. Kepala orang itu berciuman telak dengan besi Ivan.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan meremukkan kepalamu, Ludwig~" bahkan ketika melihat temannya mati, Ivan masih bisa berkata dengan ceria. Ludwig merasakannya seketika. Aura berbahaya lelaki ini. Aura membunuh dan janji mematikan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, meraih onggok daging yang kini tanpa nyawa, Ludwig melompat keluar dari jendela terdekat. Persetan dengan kondisinya yang sekian kaki dari muka bumi. Dia gunakan tubuh yang dia bawa sebagai alas saat beturan dengan genting miring menyambut. Bahkan mayat itu dia pakai sebagai bantalan peluncur tatkala gravitasi menarik. Namun ketika mencapai pinggir atap, Ludwig melempar tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan dan penuh perjuangan dia menggapai geligi atap. Menahan laju jatuhnya.

Menggunakan kemampuannya panjat tebing, Ludwig melepas cengkeramannya dan berganti tambatan. Kini bergelayut di tembok yang sedikit menjorok, Ludwig menggerakkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang sebelum pada hitungan ke tiga, menggunakan kakinya yang terbungkus boot dia memecahkan kaca besar katedral dan berguling masuk ke dalam ruang.

Sakit? Tentu. Katakan dia baru saja terbanting dari ketinggian sekian meter menuju lantai. Tapi itu tak membuat Ludwig mengaduh. Sigap dia berdiri dan kembali berlari. Dia keluar dari pintu samping. Geraman meluncur dari bibirnya melihat jejak di atas salju yang kakinya tinggalkan. Tapi lagi, itu tak menghentikian pergerakan Ludwig.

Baru saat dia menemukan tua bangka sialan yang menjebaknya, Ludwig terdiam. Orang itu tengah tergopoh-gopoh bergerak menuju mobil. Dia memandang horor ke belakangnyaーyang untung bukan ke arah Ludwigーke arah deret tukang pukul yang mengejar. Geram, tanpa pikir panjang, putra bungsu Beilschmidt acungkan senjata api dalam genggamnya. Sedetik kemudian keras _BANG_! mengalun, si penghianat tergolek di atas salju bersimbah darah, berikan warna di lautan putih. Lubang menganga, menjadikan jalan tol untuk darah mengucur, dari pelipis. Ludwig menendang mayat itu, menggantikan orang tak tahu diuntung ini masuk ke dalam mobil yang pintunya telah terbuka dan memberikan perintah untuk jalan pada sopir di depan sana.

Dan inilah yang terjadi saat ini. Menggunakan amunisi yang tersimpan di mobil, perang besar-besaran terjadi.

 _Bam! Blam! Bang!_ Ramai mengikuti pergerakan. Orang-orang di jalan ketakutan, lari tunggang langgang.

Mobil yang membawa Ludwig mengarah pada pelabuhan. Ludwig mengerutkan kening saat tahu dia mau kemana tatkala dia beristirahat sejenak selepas hujani mereka di luar sana dengan peluru.

"Hei! Kita mau kemana? Pelabuhan jalan mati!" serunya sembari mencengkeram sandaran jok pengemudi.

"Tenang saja _amigo_ , kakakmu menyiapkan jalan keluar di sana," gumam sang sopir sembari terus membanting setir, memastikan keamanan mobil dan penumpang.

" _Was?_ _Bruder_? S-siapa k—Antonio?" Mulanya Ludwig bingung. Apa? Kakaknya? Mengapa kakaknya tersangkut dalam insiden ini? tanya-tanya ini berkelebatan dalam benak lelaki pirang nan besar itu. Tapi begitu melihat wajah dan senyum sopirnya, keterkejutan yang mencekik berlipat ganda. Pasalnya… sopir ini adalah… sahabat kakaknya!

"Belajarlah dari kesalahan, Ludwig. Tak setiap hari kakakmu datang memberikan bantuan," lelaki berema coklat dengan kulit tan itu berkomentar. Fokusnya masih pada jalan, namun sesekali netranya bergerak ke kaca di tengah mobil, menatap biru yang masih membola karena kejut.

"B-bagaimana bisa… Brud—"

"Aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana, tapi Gilgil adalah orang yang tanpa sengaja menjalin pertemanan dengan orang-orang berpengaruh. Francis contohnya. Lalu aku. Haha. Aku kagum pada Gil dengan menggunakanku dia memaksa Romano bergerak. Kau mendapat dukungan _boss of bosses_ Italia dan Perancis kali ini. Hanya kali ini."

Ludwig mengerutkan kening. Dia mencerna informasi yang dia dapat. Berusaha menggabung-gabungkan dengan fakta yang terlihat. Tapi satu pertanyaan bercongkol dalam benaknya. Francis? _Boss of bosses_ Perancis? Jangan bilang…

"Nama lengkap Francis itu… Francis Bonnefoy. Kau pintar Ludwig. Kau tahu maksudnya." Antonio tersenyum, pemahaman tersurat. Dia terkikih berikutnya melihat si bungsu Beilschmidt terdiam, berpikir keras.

Kemudian perjalanan menuju pelabuhan diliputi keheningan. Ludwig tidak menembak. Keselamatan mereka hanya berpangku pada kelihaian menyopir Antonio. Untung saja Antonio bergaul dengan Romano sudah dari lahir. Dia bisa sedikit banyak, melakukan hal yang tak biasa, meski dia lahir di keluarga biasa-biasa saja.

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Antonio turun. Ludwig mengikuti. Di sana, di bawah paparan rembulan, Ludwig bisa melihat mobil merah kakaknya terparkir. Sang albino berdiri di sana, bersendekap. Di depannya berdiri dua orang. Satu pemuda berema coklat berparas Italia dan yang satunya pemuda pirang sedikit _flamboyant_ dengan rambut dikuncir. Pakaian dua pemuda itu begitu perlente—satu gelap dan satu cerah. Kontras dengan Gilbert yang hanya mengenakan kaos berbalut jaket tebal.

Tapi jujur hati Ludwig teremat melihat ini. Kakaknya di sana, sembari bercengkerama dengan kawan yang telah lama tak dia jumpa, menyunggingkan seringai tulus selagi jemari panjang itu mengacak surai lelaki Italia, sementara pemuda lain yang dia kenali sebagai Francis tertawa elegan, dibalik sarung tangan berenda.

Mereka tampak seperti orang-orang pilihan yang saling _mengikat_. Orang baik berkumpul dengan orang baik, bukan? Don yang bijak, berkumpul dengan Don yang bijak.

Ludwig merasa hina melihat hal ini.

Lalu sekeliling mereka, puluh-ratus-bahkan ribuan nyawa mengitari. Lambang Bonnefoy terlihat di satu sisi, kemudian di sisi lain tampak lambang kebangsaan Vargas. Plus, meski jumlahnya minoritas, Ludwig melihat Keluarganya yang berikan dukungan penuh pada Beilschmidt tertua.

Yang ada di sini... Familie sejati dengan para pemimpin mereka.

ーdan Ludwig tak termasuk di sana. Huh. Dia Don pendosa yang dibutakan napsu dunia, bagaimana mungkin dia pantas bersanding dengan kakaknya yang selalu... _lurus_?

"Jadi, kalian sudah baikan?" senyuman lima jari merekah di bibir Antonio. Dia bergerak dengan tangan di pinggang, mendekati kedua sahabatnya dan juga sepupu yang menjadi pusat lingkaran di sana.

"Eh? Francis, kita berantem?" pasang wajah tolol, Gilbert melempar tanya pada temannya. Francis tertawa melihat ekspresi ini. "Tidak, _mon ami_. Hanya saja ada yang membisu 5 tahun lamanya. Tapi syukurlah kini dia kembali berkata."

"Aku bertanya-tanya _karena apa,_ ya? Kesesese~" seringai miring tersungging, bilah merah bertumbuk biru. Sindiran kentara tersirat. Tapi jelas, tiada dendam yang tersurat.

" _Oh mon Dieu_ , Gil! Aku sudah minta maaf!" sergah Francis. Dia pasang wajah cemberut yang hanya menambah gelak Gilbert.

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua." Antonio melerai perkelahian verbal di depan sana. Tapi dia ikut tertawa. Dia ikut bahagia. Ludwig? Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia tersenyum. Sama, dia pun ikut bahagia.

Canda tawa yang mereka gelar membuat insan-insan ini lupa sedang apa mereka sebenarnya. Mereka asyik bercengkrama. Dari tempatnya sesekali Ludwig menimpali, buahkan erang protes dari si sulung. Bahkan Gilbert mengancam main-main akan mendiamkan Ludwig selamanya jika Ludwig terus-menerus memihak kubu Francis dan menggodanya.

Namun kebahagiaan ini pudar ketika tubuh Gilbert tiba-tiba cepat berada di hadapan Ludwig, mendorong si pirang itu kuat hingga dia jatuh tersungkur seiring suara _BANG!_ kencang membelah keheningan malam.

Dari tempatnya terjerembap, wajah Ludwig memucat melihat kakaknya berdiri dengan lubang menganga di dada. Jaket coklat yang terkenang pelan-pelan memerah seiring bibir terpoles darah. Bilah biru membulat melihat sosok yang baru saja bercanda dengannya itu kehilangan kekuatannya berdiri dan tumbang ke belakang.

" _BRUDER_!" serunya diiringi teriakan lain dari kedua sahabat Gilbert.

Sigap Don Vargas mengomando. Ratusan pasukan bergerak, mengincar lawan. "Bunuh! Bunuh semua musuh!" seru lelaki muda itu, berikan perintah mutlak. Luar biasanya, meski Francis tak berusara, anak buahnya pun tanggap. Bahu membahu mereka menggempur lawan.

Lagi, lantunan musik syahdu rentet peluru menggempita.

Sementara Ludwig, lelaki malang itu berteriak memanggili kakaknya yang hanya diam. Dia frustasi. Dia takut. Dia kalut. _"Bruder! Nein! Nein! Bruder!"_ Serunya kuat, seiring hati teriris menjerit. Hingga tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air mengalir.

Jiwa Ludwig berdoa, dia merapalkan pinta di bawah napasnya. Mata terpejam, kuat dia meminta. Darimana pun Ludwig tahu dia yang salah. Dia yang menyelenggarakan perang. Dia yang membakar Kaliningrad dengan perseteruan. Dia yakin dialah yang akan mati hari ini, malam ini. Karena inilah masa depannya.

Karena dia...

Orang yang mengabaikan peringatan kakaknya…

Adik kurang ajar yang menginginkan kakaknya mati di masa kebutaannya.

Tapi dia tak pernah sungguh-sungguh menginginkan Gilbert meregang nyawa!

Dan kini mengapa…

Mengapa…

Mengapa di saat dia ingin menebus dosa, fakta yang digariskan berupa….

" _Scheisse_!" rutuk Ludwig kuat, sarat akan penderitaan, penyesalan.

Mengapaa Tuhan, mengapa?!

Lantunan kekalutan Ludwig terhenti tiba-tiba begitu dia merasakan sebuah sentuhan. Tangan lemah Gilbert yang dingin menyentuh pipi Ludwig. Pemuda pirang itu tersentak. Seketika dia meraup tangan kakaknya, menggenggam jemari itu seolah dengan begitu dia bisa menjaga nyawa agar tak melayang.

"Berjanjilah…" suara serak melantun lemah. Senyum pedih merekah. Ludwig menggeleng.

"Ber…janjilah… kau… akan belajar da..ri kesa…lahan…" Kalimat pecah, terputus. Suara baritone yang penuh semangat melemah, kehilangan api di balik nada yang selalu menggebu. Napas menjadi problema. Tiada lagi udara mampu memasuki paru. Satu per satu organ mulai tak berfungsi. Dan sang empunya hanya mampu memandang wajah kokoh si kecilnya di balik merah yang kian berkabut.

Bayangan masa kecil berlarian di benak Gilbert. Dia memiliki tubuh yang lemah, menilik albinism yang dia sandang. Namun bukan berarti adiknya memperlakukan dia berbeda. Mereka keluarga. Mereka saudara. Adiknya selalu ada. Dan Gilbert sebagai kakak, berjanji kan selalu melindungi adiknya apa pun kondisinya.

Dulu dia berjanji di depan makam Ibunya…

Dia kan melindungi Ludwig dengan nyawanya…

Tawa kecil lepas dari bibir Gilbert. Huh? Dia benar-benar melindungi Ludwig dengan nyawanya.

"Kau… sudah… besar.. Luddy… aku bangga… padamu…" gumamnya lirih, menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas, tunjukkan senyum penuh rasa bangga. Gilbert ingin adiknya tahu, dia ingin menyampaikan, betapa dia tak pernah dendam atas perlakuan Ludwig dan dia terus menerus puas pada pertumbuhan adiknya.

Warna mulai hilang dari pandang sang albino. Abu dan hitam mendominasi. Namun senyum terus terpasang di wajahnya. Dia ingin menangis—tidak, dia sudah menangis. Dia takut meninggalkan Ludwig sendiri di dunia yang kejam ini. Dia takut tiada lagi yang melindungi adiknya.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Gilbert tak lagi siap mati.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Dia tahu. Beberapa detik lagi…

Dia kan hanya tinggal nama di dunia ini.

Menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya, Gilbert menggenggam kuat tangan Ludwig, menarik sedikit jemari itu sebagai pinta agar dia merunduk. Tanggap, Ludwig melakukan keinginan kakaknya. Tepat saat telinga bersisian dengan bibir, kecupan Ludwig dapat. Kecupan sayang seorang kakak, dan bisikan, " _I-ich li-ebe dich... bruderlein,_ " sebelum tangan yang Ludwig genggam kehilangan kekuatannya. Sebelum kelopak menutup bilah merah selamanya.

" _NEIN! BRUDER! BRUDER! BRUUUUDEEEER!"_

Meninggalkan si bungsu Beilschmidt dalam raungan pilu.

OoOoO

Hei, _bruder_ , kau tahu?

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang pantas diletakkan di atas Keluarga.

Persahabatan misalnya. Cinta misalnya.

Dan bagiku…

Kamu, keluargaku… selalu di atas Keluarga.

 **[]**

* * *

 **a/n.**

enggak tau ini apaaaa... Romano astaga OOC sekali. tapi tapi... kalau nggak begini kesan boss of the bosses untuk Italia kurang. Perspektif saya Don sebuah Famiglia, apalagi Don of the Dons, sangat terkendali dalam emosi. Lebih-lebih kalau sedang _bisnis_. Dan Romano di sana sedang bisnis bersama Ludwig. Jadi begitulah. wkwkwkwk

 **Note:**

Bruder : saudara laki-laki

Don : pimpinan tertinggi sebuah Mafia

Keluarga: keluarga dengan capital K menunjukkan keluarga besar mafia

Großer Bruder: kakak laki-laki

Currywurst: makanan khas jerman

Mutty: Ibu

Hallo: halo

Gott: Tuhan

Oyabun: pimpinan tertinggi Yakuza

Godfather: Don para Don untuk Amerika

Capo di tutt'i capi: Don para Don untuk Italia

Scheisse: Sialan

Famiglia: Keluarga

Familie: Keluarga

Amigo: teman

Was: apa

Mon ami: temanku

Oh mon Dieu: OMG

Nein: tidak

Да: Ya

Ich liebe dich, bruderlein: I love you brother


End file.
